Tony
Anthony McHenry, Jr., better known as Tony, is a character in It's Walky! and a minor character in Dumbing of Age. As the name suggests, he's the son of Anthony McHenry. It's Walky! Tony was the all-American kid. He was honest, believed in freedom and the inherent nobility of man, and sweated charisma. He was a great commander, a decent tactician, and always willing to help those in need. Several of SEMME's greatest successes in recent years were the result of Tony's abilities. He would probably have eventually succeeded his father as head of SEMME. Then he died. History The son of former agent and Big Boss Anthony McHenry, Sr., Tony ended up becoming the first abductee and a guinea pig for several of the Head Alien's experiments. Following in his father's footsteps, he lead Squadron 128 for some time, fighting a bitter battle against his torturer. This peaked when he was brainwashed by a failsafe mindtrick, and killed his mother, thinking she was a traitor. A week later, he met with the Head Alien again, and saved Walky and Beef. Beef joined the Squadron alongside new members Jason Chesterfield and Sal Walters, and Tony soon started dating Sal. During Year Zero, Tony fell victim again to the Head Alien's mind-control along with nearly all the other abductees. Marching on Washington, he attacked what was left of SEMME and nearly killed Walky, before being killed by his girlfriend, Sal. Resurrection Later, his father would take his body on an expedition to investigate the Martian Embassy, hoping to use a Martian Resurrection Chamber on his son. While he himself was killed, he succeeded after a fashion, as Tony was, indeed, resurrected. However, he was still under the mind-control of the Head Alien from Year Zero, and attacked Sal at the Martian Embassy. The two continued to fight upon a Martian spaceship until he was knocked off the ship by Sal in Denver. He faced off against Squadron 42 and Squadron 128 until being quelled by Mike Warner, who taunted him until his anger broke his rage. Depressed by the loss of his father and the Head Alien still being alive, he was reassigned to Squad 128 after Jason was suspended, while Walky was made leader. He was on the mission to save Alan Rees from the Head Alien, and was unsure of Walky's leadership skills at first. However Walky proved his worth, and Tony soon respected his command. He also saved and later battled the cast of Fans! when they ended up in this dimension by accident. Eventually, Tony overheard Dina Sarazu screaming at Walky about how he he had accidentally killed Tony's father and almost killed Dina by dropping the Resurrection Chambers containing Sal's parents on them. A moment before Tony could enact his rage over Walky's revealed secret, he was mindwiped from behind by the JFO. Following the aftermath of the attack, Walky told him the truth, and Tony seemed to accept his apology. However, Tony tried to take command of Squadron 128 during a mission in Canada when Joyce and Walky had their genders inverted. The Head Alien later provoked him into another uncontrollable rage, revealing how fragile his mind was. After being quelled of this, Tony apologized to Walky for his actions. As the Martian Invasion approached, Sal turned to him in crisis, and the two ended up sleeping together that night. The following day, SEMME was disbanded by the government and then attacked by JFO. Attacked by a brainwashed Squadron 135, Tony helped to subdue to Beef, but couldn't finish the job, scared of what his rage could do and had done. When the Martian drones appeared in battle, Tony joined everyone else to attack them, until the Head Alien reappeared and took over The Cheese. The Head Alien then proceeded to warp Tony's mind one last time and sent him after Sal. Jason saved her and fended him off, until the Head Alien dropped a Martian ship onto the two of them in order to taunt Sal. Yet he lived, and controlled himself long enough to lift the wreckage off of Jason before gratefully let it crush him. Dumbing of Age Tony is the son of Dean McHenry, and a member of the IU football team. He's most notable for refusing to buy Billie beer and not beating up Danny when he had the chance. At one point, Robin DeSanto considered hooking him up with her errant camwhore sister, Roz, figuring Tony could help make her "respectable". At another point, he was the unfortunately listener of the location of Walky's zit and seemed most disturbed. Gallery Tony iw.png Category:Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:SEMME Agents Category:Indiana University Students Category:Dead Characters